Atlantis AU: Crystal Chamber
by Anarchy Duck
Summary: ONE SHOT. Nyotalia PruLiech. Rewriting of the 'Crystal Chamber' scene from the film 'Atlantis: The Lost Empire'.


This is based on the Crystal Chamber scene from the film 'Atlantis: The Lost Empire'. In this, we see male!Liechtenstein playing the part of Milo Thatch and female!Prussia playing as Princess Kida. This was written on the fly and basically just because I wanted to. This is a PruLiech pairing one shot. So yeah.

Male!Liechtenstien: Johan Vogal

Fem!Prussia: Maria

The crystal floated over a large, deep underground lake. Large stones with faces etched into them slowly circled the crystal as though they were caught in its gravitational pull. The underground cavern was bathed in the crystal's soft blue light and all seemed to be at peace. However, Johan could not help thinking it was watching them. Beside him, Maria stood in awe and wonder in the sight of the crystal, the symbol of her people. He wanted to reach out to her to offer her some kind of comfort that everything would be okay, even though he wasn't sure if it himself. The memory of seeing her father, the Atlantian king, beaten to his knees left the cold, bitter feeling of guilt. Though he had also been betrayed by the crew, Johan knew he carried the terrible responsibility of leading a band of mercenaries to Atlantis.

The captain of their expedition stared at the glowing orb above as well but not in the same respects as Johan. He glanced down at the water's edge and kicked a small pebble into the water. The sound echoed through the cavern and the soft blue quickly changed into a threatening red. Columns of red light flashed out and circled around the cavern.

"All right Vogel, now what?"

Johan snapped out of his thoughts and looked at the man, hardly unable to believe how uninterested he sounded. "There is a giant crystal hanging over a hundred meters above a bottomless body of water and that doesn't even surprise you at all?"

"What surprises me is the amount of backtalk I'm suddenly getting from you." The mercenary captain replied as he approached Johan. "So stop pointing out the obvious and just move the damn thing."

"I don't know how to move it, I don't even know what's keeping it up there." Johan said. It was only then he noticed Maria and the soft blue light that surrounded her. She was staring up at the crystal and walking towards the water. Concern overwhelmed him and he tried to follow her but the captain stopped him.

"Talk to me, Vogel, what's happening?" The captain demanded as he too stared at Maria. The Atlantian princess was stopped at the edge of the lake but didn't respond to anything around her.

Johan tore his eyes from her to flip through the Shepard's journal. "I don't know… all it says is that the crystal is alive, somehow… I don't know how to explain it." He looked down at the torn out page detailing the 'Heart of Atlantis', hoping for some kind of answer. "It's their deity or power source."

"Speak clearer, professor." The captain said.

"It's a part of them, they're a part of it." Johan ran his hand through his hair with frustration. "I'm doing the best I can, I don't know how else to explain it!" He glared at the captain and his eyes drifted down at the man's hand that was wrapped around the butt of his gun. "Why don't you translate and I'll wave the gun around?"

He could see anger in the captain's eyes and realized his boldness would more than likely get him shot. But Maria suddenly spoke, catching both Johan and the captain's attentions.

" _All will be well, Johan Vogel."_ Maria turned to face the men but, to Johan, she wasn't entirely Maria. Though it was her voice, it sounded disembodied, as if someone or something else was speaking through her. Her eyes were glazed over, shining with the same light as the crystal, and Johan felt as though she could see directly into his soul. _"Do not be afraid."_

They were the same words she spoke to him when they first met. In that instant, Johan felt the uncertainty wash away and he slowly nodded in understanding. He trusted her.

"What did she say?" The captain asked with a glance back to him.

Johan shook his head. "I don't know, I didn't catch it…" He looked away from the man, missing the suspicion in the mercenary's eyes.

Maria turned away from them once more and she began walking forward. Johan's lips parted with a silent gasp as he watched the princess walk on the water and towards the crystal, guided by the shard around her neck. She didn't stop until she was directly beneath it and stared straight up at it. The pillars of light that had been roaming the cavern began to circle around her and Johan had to close his eyes as a spark of bright light engulfed Maria. She began to be lifted up, floating and drawn to the glowing crystal. Johan felt helpless as he watched the stones that surrounded the crystal began to move, spreading up as though it was opening to Maria. She disappeared inside it and the stones began to spin.

Faster and faster it went and the crystal seemed to become brighter with each passing second. Johan lifted a hand to shield his eyes but he refused to look away. The light began to become concentrated it seemed to crackle like lightening as it took the shape of a shard. Blue light crackled and flashed as the shard took the shape of a figure, a woman.

The stones opened again and Johan could hardly believe what he saw. Maria was descending but she had changed. It was as though the crystal had taken her form or, perhaps more likely, she had taken its form. The water rippled and seemed to move away from her as though she was surrounded by some invisible force. Overwhelmed with concern, Johan stepped forward towards the lake but was once against stopped by the captain.

"Hold it lover boy." Johan turned an annoyed glance at the man's teasing tone. He decided the captain wasn't worth it and directed his attention onto Maria once more.

She was just standing there, unmoving. She glowed like the crystal, completely absorbed by it. Johan licked his lips. "Maria…" He called out to her, wanting her to return. What had she done?

At the sound of her name, Maria began to move. As she returned to shore, the stones from above began to fall around her. They crashed into the water, sending waves up and over whatever force surrounded Maria. It circled her completely, protecting her. The closer she came, the more Johan could see how the fierce warrior he had come to know was changed. She walked as though she was in a trance. She didn't speak or acknowledge them as she stepped on shore.


End file.
